Castles Made Of Sand
by Eltrut
Summary: Just standing in until the right person came along: that's what Yuri believed. When a series of brutal attacks causes friction between the Guilds, the Empire and Brave Vesperia, Yuri will find it isn't only his conviction being tested. FlynnxYuri.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Flynn/Yuri, possible assorted others.

Rated for future content (violence, mild sexual content, language).

Thanks to my Editor for listening to my mad rants/agreeing to read this monster.

* * *

1.

Ever since her wild journey, Estelle supposed she'd lost the ability to sit still for any length of time without some sort of stimuli. Sure, trying _not_ to look bored to tears was keeping her plenty occupied; but the sun was shining outside, the vendors were setting up all manners of booths and what she wouldn't give to be with her piles of books, quills and parchment.

She'd already catalogued all of the names and faces in the room with her: noble Lords and Ladies, members of council, stewards, squires, knights, maids, prominent Guild members, honoured guests, her cousin's personal attendants, her own Ladies-in-waiting, merchants, sons and daughters, body guards and a dozen other faces, names and titles now forever burned into her head.

The Gods help her, she wished somebody could tell her the time.

Her jaw already starting to feel stiff from keeping up her constant smile, she cast a quick glance at her cousin on her left side sitting on his throne.

Ioder of course, had no difficulties at looking completely engrossed with each guest he received; greetings, compliments and gracious dismissals came to him easily. It was at times like this she was extra grateful for having the luxury to fill her head with things that were completely irrelevant to the Empire.

Nodding her head and thanking a guest for his compliment, her thoughts turned to her stories she had scattered all over back in her bedroom in Halure. However, she wasn't allowed to daydream for too long when the Herald announced a very welcome name.

One of her favourite men, her dear Flynn Scifo strode down the centre of the Audience Chamber to their seats. Stopping to kneel gracefully at the foot of Ioder's throne, he placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"Imperial Majesty Ioder, Imperial Majesty Estellise," he murmured respectfully. "Your Majesty, I wish you health, happiness and the greatest of birthdays."

Ioder smiled and gestured for Flynn to stand. "Thank you Commandant. I hope you'll take some time this evening to enjoy yourself?"

Estelle thought she saw Flynn's eyebrow twitch. "Actually Your Majesty, I've been recruited by Her Majesty Estellise to help with her gift to you. Though I still have no idea what that is." He finished with a laugh that to careful ears might have sounded a bit unsure. Or desperate.

Estelle could only smile at her cousin's questioning glance. "I've promised to be gentle," she said a bit defensively. Ioder only laughed and turned back to Flynn.

"Please, take you place at our side, Commandant," he said with a kind smile.

Flynn, grateful to be out of the spotlight, walked to the side of Ioder's throne; he stood a respectful distance away, but close enough to be recognized as a person held in high honour.

Eventually, Estelle's attention span began to wane, now that her little distraction was over. Tuning out the sound of yet another birthday greeting, she turned slightly in her seat to get a better view of Flynn.

He was always someone she loved to see on her monthly visits to the capital. Whenever he was around that is. He hadn't changed much over the last year and a half, only becoming more self assured and stronger in his role of Commandant. He was still handsome in his white and blue armour, sporting a deeper tan and a slightly shorter haircut. An excited grin lifted her lips when she caught his gaze, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Anxiously she turned back around, watching the next guest approaching with impatience.

There was someone else she was itching to see, her other favourite man.

Though now, she was beginning to feel silly for thinking Brave Vesperia would show, much less Yuri. She was well aware of his dislike of all things formal and dealing with nobility, but she had hoped seeing her and Flynn after a six month absence would be enough of an incentive.

Not to mention, she though fuming, that being invited to Imperial Court was kind of a big deal. Despite the fact that during the aftermath of the Adephagos, Brave Vesperia was well known for helping with peace talks and civilian safety, they were still a large unknown to most of the nobility of the Empire.

"Captain Schwann Oltorain!" the Herald boomed. So disconnected from the reception was Estelle that nothing but confusion washed over her as the room hissed with whispers and Raven strolled up the aisle.

Then she remembered: Captain Schwann had never been officially removed from the ranks of the Imperial Knights. She was grateful to see as he got closer that he at least shaved and found a change of clothes that weren't horridly stained.

Ignoring the whispers behind his back, Raven smiled crookedly and kneeled just as Flynn had.

"Your Highnesses!" Clearly enjoying himself, he raised his head and winked at Estelle. "The greatest birthday wishes to you, Emperor Ioder."

"Captain Schwann." Ioder was finally at a loss for words. "I must say...this is different."

"I would never miss this joyous occasion, Your Highness." Estelle didn't quite buy that, but Raven continued. "I also bring greetings from Harry Whitehorse, Guildmaster of Altosk, and the unified Guilds of Dahngrest."

Estelle didn't listen to Ioder's reply, or pay any attention to the gossip now buzzing through the room as Raven stood and took his place with the knights. As someone else was announced and made their way to the throne, she tried to catch Raven's eye and somehow mentally communicate her worries. He however only winked once more. She was so preoccupied with her irritation at the man her reaction to the next name was delayed.

"The Guild Brave Vesperia!"

Most guests and onlookers quit their quiet conversation to watch the mildly infamous guild make their way up the line. They made perhaps the most interesting and impressive entrance Estelle had ever seen. They were led by Karol, who from the looks of it was nearly taller than Estelle now. Tied around his neck was a new ice blue bandanna, and he still favoured loose and comfortable clothing; flanking him was Yuri and Judith.

Judith drew jealous and lustful gazes, wearing a strange combination of neckline-plunging ocean-blue clothing and heavy scale armour on her legs and arms. Trailing from her shoulders was a cape the same colour of Karol's bandanna: Estelle realized it was the guild's new banner.

It was Yuri though who lent the air of mystery: he grinned like the cat that caught the canary. His dark clothes reminded her of what he used to wear, though his new jacket was layered with others underneath and still wide open at the neck. The material was loose and had a light sheen to it. He had grown his hair longer too; his bangs hung loose and some of the longer strands were tied behind his head. Tied to his belt and hanging from his hip was the Vesperia banner.

Two strangers who Estelle figured were new recruits followed, and finally Repede brought up the rear.

The small group finally reached the end of the line and assumed the familiar position of respect.

"Your Highness Ioder," Karol began. His voice was deeper, just past the part of puberty that would make it crack. "Brave Vesperia wishes you happiness, and the best of birthdays." His voice was not quite steady, quivering only slightly with nervousness.

Ioder smiled down at them, and Estelle could see that the expression was mirrored in his eyes. "Thank you Karol. I must say, it is a pleasure to once again meet your guild. You were of great help with recent negotiations between the Empire and the Union."

Karol flushed with the unexpected praise, and stuttered his thanks. Estelle resisted the urge to jump up and pinch his cheeks.

"Please, you are all welcome to the hospitality of the Empire." Ioder excused them with a polite gesture, and the small group moved to stand aside.

Estelle hazarded a glance at Flynn as Brave Vesperia moved; he didn't once take his eyes from Yuri, his face unreadable. Estelle could see the intensity in his gaze as he drank in the sight of his friend, and couldn't stop the nearly improper smirk from spreading across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Yuri breathed a relieved sigh, blowing the bangs in front of his face away. It had started getting too crowded in there for his liking. He had no problems with claustrophobia, but literally rubbing elbows with the elite of Zaphias society wasn't exactly his idea of a great time.

He stood at the bottom of the staircase leading to the Audience Chamber, separated from his guild-mates in the rush of bodies after they were dismissed. He had just started to make his way to a likely looking corridor for an escape when a rushing blur of pink and white and a screech of "Yuri!!" alerted him to an attacker.

He braced himself just in time to keep Estelle from taking him down as she performed some kind of flying leap into his not so waiting arms.

After squeezing the life out of him, she beamed up at him.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't you send a letter ahead to let me know you were coming? How are you doing? I missed you!" She gave him another hug that nearly knocked his breath out. "Where is everyone else?"

After taking a moment to process her rush of questions, Yuri laughed and stepped out of her death-hug range. "I don't know where everyone else is, we got separated on the way out. But I'm doing fine. We just came here after a job, so there wasn't much time to let you know." He paused, ginning. "What about you? Been almost six months, right?"

"It _has_ been six months, Yuri." Her voice took on a scolding tone. "I was so worried! So was Flynn, he kept trying to get information about you from merchants and Guilds passing through."

Yuri's grin grew into a smirk. "Aww, did he? I'm touched."

"Don't let it go to your head," came the dry remark from behind. Yuri felt his heart stop and sluggishly restart as he spun, eyes wide.

He clutched his chest and tried to muster up a pained expression. "Flynn, if your mother henning doesn't kill me, then your sneakiness will. Don't creep up on me like that."

Flynn rolled his eyes in apparent disgust but smiled anyhow. "You're impossible, even after your disappearing act. You shouldn't worry Princess Estellise like that." He frowned, suddenly serious. "And I wasn't that worried."

Yuri heard a definitely unladylike snort and something that sounded suspiciously like "you were so" coming from Estelle, and resisted the urge to laugh as Flynn's frown deepened. Conveniently for her though, she spotted Karol wandering on the other side of the room. She pelted towards him, clearly meaning to tackle him like she did to Yuri.

Yuri only sighed in sympathy for Karol, and used the distraction to inspect Flynn. He looked fine to Yuri, hale and healthy and all that. More than fine really, he thought. A little more tanned, a little less stressed. He was wearing new armour too, Yuri noticed. He was giving the mail a closer look when he caught Flynn's eyes; he had been watching him stare. Yuri's thought process stuttered for a moment and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Thankfully a boyish shriek in Karol's direction gave him a moment to recover, and he cast a wan smile at Flynn.

"So...How've you been?" Seemed as good of a place to start as any.

Flynn shrugged in response. "Been alright. Busy with the..."

"Commandant thing?" Yuri finished for him. "Congratulations on that, by the way..." He knew he ought to say more than that, but it would definitely be making this awkward moment worse. He hoped Flynn would take it sincerely, and not sarcastically.

"Thanks..." Flynn wasn't really sure where to go with that, but Karol once again offered a distraction.

"Yuuuuuri! Help!" Estelle seemed content to traumatize Karol in front of a small audience. Yuri briefly considered leaving him to his misery, but decided his Guild boss getting humiliated probably wasn't good for his morale. With a small tsk, he set off to free him.

Flynn watched him go, rooted to the spot. A sudden presence at his side and an arm looping through his nearly set him into a defensive crouch before he recognized Judith.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked coyly, following his gaze.

"What?" Flynn blinked and tried to distance himself from her. She chuckled and let him go, winking as she walked past him.

"Flynn!" Estelle was waving at him, a furiously blushing Karol eyeing her warily from behind Yuri. "We're going to the library! I need to fill you in on your role still!" And with that, nearly pulling Yuri and Karol behind her, she took off. Judy followed leisurely.

"My role?" Flynn wondered, frowning. Worried about what he'd gotten involved in, he set off after his companions.

* * *

Short chapter...Soo, just about finished with this reunion business. Will start to pick up on the main plot next chapter. Possible rating hike.


	3. Chapter 3

_Long chapter..._

* * *

3.

Sitting around a cooking pit in the middle of a rough kitchen were three men smoking pipes. They only talked to comment on the good weather of the season, the delicious scent of supper cooking, or maybe some neighbour's fool ideas. Nearby at the kitchen counter bustled a woman. She was humming to herself, busy putting together supper.

Her husband, Erich, tapped his pipe out into a bowl at his feet and refilled it with new tobacco.

"I hear your boy wants to head into the knights, Josiah?" he said mildly to the man next to him, lighting a match off the cooking fire.

"Mmmhmm," Josiah grumbled. "Kid saw 'em when we went up ta Heliord 't other week."

The last man rumbled with laughter. "Can't be helped, we living in their shadow. Handy sometimes, being stuck between the Knights and the Guilds. Keeps bandits off our butts."

Erich hmmed in agreement, taking a long slow drag from his pipe. His wife strolled past him with an armload of cutlery, and began setting the table.

He had just begun to wonder aloud about his new rappig litter when dog barking and children shouting interrupted him.

All three men rose from their seats when two children of about seven burst through the front door and made a beeline for Erich.

"Granpa Granpa!" Yelled the shortest one. Erich bent down on one knee to better see the child, and was relieved to see he was only excited, and not hurt.

"What what?" he replied, ruffling the child's hair affectionately. "What're you on about?"

"We saw a scary man!" yelled the other child, Imri.

Erich's grandson sent him a scathing look. "He wasn't scary, just a _weirdo_." His reply earned him a stuck out tongue.

"Liam," Erich pressed, "What'd this weirdo do? He say anything to you?"

Liam shook his head so fiercely his mop of hair flew around. "Nope. He was quiet, even when we yelled at 'im."

"Then why's he weird? 'Cause he's quiet?" Josiah questioned, giving the kids a humouring smile. He prepared to sit back down, clearly unalarmed.

"He had a sword." Liam blurted. "And he looks like he's gonna croak."

"He saw us," Imri added. "Saw and didn't do nothin'."

Erich's brow furrowed in confusion. "You say the man's hurtin'? He got cuts?"

"All over," Liam supplied. "But he's all skinny and dirty and looks like he already dead."

"Where'd you see him, kids?" Josiah asked, crossing to a dark corner of the room and picking up an old, heavy crossbow.

"Up on the hill, by me and Imri's fishing pond."

"Alright." Erich smiled, grabbing a coat from a hook next to the door. "Why don't you kids stay here for supper? We'll let your mother know where you are, Imri."

His wife took the two children and began the process of getting them cleaned for dinner. Finished shuffling into coats and boots, Erich looked over his shoulder at his wife.

"Man mighta got attacked by monsters or somethin'. We'll be back before sunset. Keep supper warm for us, eh?"

His wife nodded, smiling. Be careful, she mouthed.

With that, shouldering old weapons they figured they probably wouldn't need, the three men set out into the late fall afternoon.

* * *

"So let me get this clear, Estelle," Yuri began, lazily tossing a small glass globe from hand to hand. "You want me to pretend to beat Flynn up?"

Flynn scoffed from beside Yuri and snatched the globe mid-toss, setting it on the table gently. "That isn't what Her Highness said. Pay attention."

Estelle herself was seated at one of the library desks, surrounded by open books and loose pieces of parchment. "Yuri, be serious. This is the Emperor's birthday present! You two are my only hope for this."

"Why'd you wait so long? You could've had the Acting Guild all over this," Yuri wondered.

"Well actually," she mumbled, "they are involved, but you two are the only ones I trust for this part." She looked up at them, her green eyes pleading. "Please? I know you and Flynn would be excellent for this."

Flynn was the first one to break the silence. "It…could be fun. You know, pretending to beat you up, Yuri."

"That isn't what she said," Yuri joked, winking at Flynn. Judith chuckled from somewhere in the stacks.

The door to the library was noisily pushed open, causing a series of displeased hisses to sound out amidst the tall shelves.

Karol winced apologetically. "Sorry. Look who I found though!" He blurted, clearing the doorway.

"Hey, gang!" Raven followed Karol in, grinning in a way that somehow always seemed lecherous. Pleased greetings followed from everyone, including Judith, who was still a disembodied voice.

"Whoa, bit of a reunion we have here!" Raven cast a glance around. "'Cept for our genius mage, it seems."

"Oh yeah! Where is Rita, anyway?" Karol asked, peering around as if to find her materialize from behind a bookcase.

"She's part of a research team still investigating Tarqaron," said Estelle, shuffling through her notes. "She's supposed to be finishing in a couple of days, and meeting me in Halure..."

"Oh, that's too bad," Raven muttered distractedly. "Where's my beautiful Judy? This old man's ears heard her."

"Right here." Judith said, stepping out from around a shelf. "I'd like to hear what your play's about, Estelle. If you have the time."

"Oh! Right." Estelle made one last effort to straighten her notes, and cleared her throat. "Actually, it isn't my play at all. Rather, it's something Ioder and I read as children when we thought the scholars weren't looking. It's a banned play, you see."

"Ahhh, you sure that's a good idea?" Karol asked, looking confused. "Won't that...tick somebody off?"

"Of course it's a good idea!" Estelle replied enthusiastically. "No one even remembers why it was banned in the first place; that happened nearly a century ago."

"Must be some old then," Raven said, making eyes at Judith.

"Kinda like you, old man." Yuri muttered.

"It is _very_ old," Estelle said, ignoring Yuri. "This play is only just a part of text called the _Pia Bellum_." Seeing their blank stares, she huffed lightly. "Anyway, I could tell you about the speculations of the place and date this story was supposed to take place at, but... since you're obviously _not_ going to pay that attention..."

There were two Kings of the same land, named Solvo and Catus," she said, leaning forward on her arms. Her lips twitched as she felt their attention zero in on her; she was in her element. "They were both trusted knights to the former King, who had no successors. As the King lie on his deathbed, rather than send the land into disorder without a rightful leader, he chose both men to rule in his place, as he knew they were like brothers and equally matched in strength and skill. For years the Kingdom was peaceful. The two Kings had separated their strengths and responsibilities; Catus took his army to explore distant lands and trade, while Solvo defended their home and people."

After years of separation, the King who had left finally returned to his home. However, he did not come peacefully. With strange warriors and technology from afar, he threatened his other half with the promise of war if he did not step down from the throne." Estelle paused to recollect her thoughts. "Sure that his new companions were influencing his friend, Solvo tried negotiating. As a response Catus had the villages he once swore to protect ravaged by his foreign barbaric army; taking prisoners for slaves and burning their crops. In despair, unwilling to see his brother and his people suffer further, Solvo's army faced Catus' warriors. Catus was outnumbered, but their fierceness and brutality made up for their size. In the middle of a battle that neither was winning, the Kings faced off."

She lowered her voice so that the others needed to lean forward to hear her. "Their lone battle was ferocious. Finally, as the conflict around them came to a close, Catus finally struck down his friend, at the same time collapsing from a mortal wound delivered by Solvo. They died together in the middle of the battlefield, the remains of their armies fleeing."

The little gathering was silent. Yuri could hear someone further back in the room clear his throat.

"So...what part of this story says 'Happy Birthday'?" He asked tentatively.

Estelle blinked, pulled out of her thoughts. "None, I suppose...But Ioder always liked the part with the grand battle at the end...it's a guy thing I think," she mumbled, once again searching through her notes.

Flynn looked at Yuri, who made a sort of 'who knows?' gesture.

"So I guess Yuri and Flynn are going to be Solvo and Catus? It's quite a story, Estelle." Judith said, walking up to Estelle's table to take a look at one of the books.

"Mmm, it is. And the Acting Guild already agreed to take care of all the extras. All Flynn and Yuri need to do is have an epic battle. Without hurting each other," Estelle finished, casting a skeptical eye at them both.

Yuri tried to look innocent. "Please, Estelle. We're professionals."

* * *

Climbing the familiar hills around their small settlement, Erich stopped to pull out a handkerchief and blow his nose.

"Ugh," he said to the two men next to him. "I'd like to pass an autumn without getting the same damn cold for once."

A short bark of laugher came from Josiah, the man adjusting the strap his crossbow hung from. "Gettin' too old for these romps in the woods. Next time someun' wants us to go on a wild goose chase, I'm sendin' my son."

They both chuckled at that, picking their way through the brush and small trees quite amiably, until their other companion stopped short, and raised his hand to show that they needed to halt as well.

"Find somethin' Gunnar?" Josiah asked, resting a hand on his crossbow.

Their friend nodded, pointing at a distant hill. "He's northeast of us."

Erich found what they were supposed to looking at after a moment of squinting into horizon. Slowing making his way down a steep incline was the man Erich assumed they were looking for. They were however still too far away to say anything about his condition.

"Let's go," Erich said, heading towards the man.

They proceeded cautiously, their comfortable conversation finished. Their daylight would soon be gone, Erich noticed. Within the hour the sun would begin to disappear below the horizon.

"Holy shit," Josiah cursed under his breath as they drew closer to their target. They could see him much better now, and understood it was nothing short of a miracle the man was still standing. He was dirty, just like the kids had said. His clothes were torn and filthy, and what skin that wasn't hidden under dirt and unidentifiable muck was bloodless white. Black scraggly hair hung around his face and hung over his eyes, which were black, unfocused and unseeing. He dragged a long sword behind him.

Quietly, slowly, Erich lifted his spear from where it hung on his back, holding it in a manner he hoped was nonthreatening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Josiah lift his crossbow, but he still hadn't nocked an arrow.

They were finally within speaking distance when the man reached the bottom of the incline. Erich couldn't help the unsettling feeling in his gut as the man continued walking, paying them no heed, slowly dragging one foot in front of the other.

"Hey now," Gunnar said, approaching the stranger. "You might want to stop right there, and tell us what happened 'fore we let you into our village." No response. "Whaddya say, stranger?"

Seeming to realize the man was clearly in some kind of shock, he approached him, short sword drawn and held at his side.

"Hey!" he yelled, reaching out an arm to stop the stranger's progress.

* * *

"Hey, Yuri!" Karol called from down the hallway, "Let's just meet tomorrow morning at your place! I let everyone else go for the night."

"Alright." Yuri said, waving lazily at his boss. "Behave yourself!" Karol only offered a huge grin in response and took off around a corner.

Estelle and Judy brushed passed him, arms full of books. "Judy is going to help me with some of the things at the set for tonight." Estelle said. "It's in the Market Quarter, you can't miss it. We will see you there tonight!" With a wave, she and Judy went in the same direction as Karol, talking as they went.

"Looks like it's just you and me, then" Yuri said with a grin, turning to Flynn.

Flynn smiled back, albeit apologetically. "Sorry Yuri," he began, and couldn't help his chuckle at Yuri's disgusted noise and expression. "I'll have to meet you tonight for Lady Estellise' play. There are still some things I need to oversee..."

"Yeah. Sure." Yuri said flatly. "Ditch me."

"I'm not ditching you!" Flynn began, half insulted, half worried that Yuri was insulted.

Yuri snickered at his outburst. "I know, Flynn. Go be Commandant! I'll see you later." With a final wave, Flynn set off. Yuri watched him go, and was about to begin walking in the direction he hoped was out when a strong arm was flung around his shoulders and his nose was assaulted with the scent of strong cologne and tea.

"Ohh, young one," Raven waxed, steering Yuri down the hall. "Abandoned, just like that! Don't worry, Raven will help you nurse your pain."

"Ummm...I'm not in pain?" Yuri said, ducking out from Raven's hold. "Besides, isn't it a bit early to be nursing any pain? Sun hasn't even set yet."

Raven paused and looked to Yuri, apparently considering. "Bah. It's five o'clock somewhere."

* * *

"Stop, Gunnar!" Erich yelled, but he was too late.

The stranger's sword sung through the air and struck so quickly it took Gunnar a moment to comprehend what had just happened.

Cursing, Erich ran forward and barrelled into his screaming friend as the stranger swung again. Gunnar went down, cradling his ruin of an arm, his sword lost somewhere with his hand.

The hum of a blade was the only clue that the man's attack continued, and Erich brought his spear round in hopes of blocking the blow. A loud _twang _came from his left, and he looked to find Josiah crouched a short distance away, cursing at his miss and winding the crossbow for another shot. Their silent opponent left Erich kneeling next to Gunnar to stalk towards the bowman, bloodied sword held at the ready, his steps no longer slow and dragging but careful and assured.

Erich stole a glance at Gunnar, who despite his pain was tying a tourniquet around his arm with his own belt. Leaving his friend's side, Erich vaulted up, holding his spear aloft and dashing to the stranger's back. He thrust the business end at the man's back, where the tip of the spear caught the man's side as he made to escape the blow. Erich yanked the spear back, knees bent and ready to dodge man's sword.

So many things ran through his head, half formed confused thoughts, like if he should try reasoning with this attacker, or if he should run, and what a difference his old blastia would be making.

His spear caught the next attack, the blade nearly cutting through the hard wood of the shaft. Erich felt his weapon being pulled out of his grasp as the man pulled back his sword violently, the force sending the spear off the blade and into the brush, too far away to be of anymore use.

Josiah fired another bolt, this one hitting true. It thudded into the man's right bicep. Erich lurched forward, prepared to wench the sword from the man's injured arm. He was confused then, when he suddenly found himself falling backwards, landing hard enough on the ground to have the wind knocked out of him.

He watched as the stranger, as if in slow motion, turned once more to Josiah. He tried to shout a warning, or a command to run, but nothing escaped his throat but a harsh wheeze. He could see Gunnar looming over him, saying something, but Erich couldn't hear what the words were for the ringing in his ears.

_What happened?_ He thought, blinking up at his friend. _He was hit, I saw it._

He turned his head and watched Josiah begin to backpedal through the brush and finally break into a run as the man kept advancing.

_I need to get up_, he thought. His vision began to darken. _And the sun's starting to go down._

_Get up..._ he thought, his eyes slipping shut.

* * *

_I apologize for the lack of updates; I was shipped across the country for a couple weeks and finally got down to finishing this chapter. I had planned to make it longer since there are still a few scenes I really wanted to include (I've been sitting on some of the parts in this chapter and the next for months....), but I plan to have the rest written and updated by the weekend. So stay tuned! Trust me, it'll be good :D_

_Giant bishie-filled thanks to the Editor~  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Please see AN and end of chapter :)

* * *

Branches of short trees slapping at his face and cutting his skin, Josiah pelted through the growth in the fading daylight. Tossing a glance over his shoulder, he saw his opponent still chasing, leaping over fallen trees and ruts in the mossy earth with ease. Josiah was still fast for his age, and he was just as familiar with the terrain as any of the other settlers. His panic flared as he dumped his crossbow, unable to wind it in his flight and hindered by its weight.

He should be gaining ground, he knew. But still that half dead man followed like some curse, sword held as if to strike at any moment. Josiah thought about his friends back at the bottom of the hill, and whether he should have stayed and fought with Gunnar's dropped sword or Erich's spear.

_Erich! _ he thought mournfully, the image of his friend being cut down to his death replaying in his mind, tears burning in his eyes and blurring his vision in frustration. He stumbled slightly, a cry escaping his lips as he lurched back into his run, hastily wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He wasn't even sure if he was still running in the right direction. He hoped to at least catch a patrol to help him dispose of the assailant and retrieve Erich and Gunnar. He began to despair as he thought he missed the settlement completely, feeling like he had been running for hours. His breathing was getting harsh, a stitch in his side beginning to form.

Just as his pace began to slow, pushed past the point of exhaustion, he caught the glimpse of the fires that were lit in the few streets of their still unnamed home, sure that he would be finding help now.

He burst into the clearing, leaping a short fence and yelling for help as much as his limited breath would allow. He made it to one small building, collapsing against the crates piled against it. To his horror, the man approached swiftly, Josiah his clear target. He called for help again, sure that he would meet his death just as Erich did.

A door nearby burst open, but Josiah could not tear his eyes away from his death, so close now. A battle cry startled him and a hugely muscled man ran between Josiah and the stranger, a vicious looking barbed mace held at the ready.

The local blacksmith had come to his rescue. The newcomer took a swing at the stranger, missing completely as the stranger deftly dodged the blow and ducked under the huge man's range.

Josiah's shout of warning was useless as the blacksmith received a gash along his midsection, bellowing out in pain but still moving to attack once more. Far too quickly the stranger once again easily avoided the attack, grasping the large man by the forearm and using his momentum to _throw_ the blacksmith into the crates next to Josiah, breaking the wood and whatever glass contents inside.

Josiah felt himself becoming lightheaded from witnessing the sheer impossibility, sagging against his crate and ignoring the sound of tinkling glass as the blacksmith struggled to regain his footing. People were beginning to emerge from their dwellings now, men and a few women armed with whatever weapons close at hand. In the fringes of light cast by the torches Josiah could make out a patrol bursting forth from the woods. The stranger turned to face them all, expressionless and not at all winded.

A smell invaded Josiah's nose, so potent that his stomach heaved. He dazedly tried to locate the source, fear welling fresh in his mind.

_Dark bottles,_ he thought, staring at the broken glass and wood surrounding him and the blacksmith. _There were dark bottles in the crates._ Blessedly, Josiah passed out.

* * *

Stomach pleasantly full with some of the vendor food she and Judith had snagged before coming back to the stage, Estelle bustled around and bumped shoulders with actors, stage hands and people who she had no idea whose job was.

That was okay with her though. She didn't think she could really be all that much happier. Well, she would have been if she hadn't been having kittens over the life and potential death of her gift to her cousin. But that was okay too.

She stood on her tip toes, putting her hand on someone's shoulder to hopefully boost herself up.

"Can I help you with something, Princess?" asked a voice to her right, nearly yelling in the din. Estelle looked around to find the Guildmaster of the Acting Guild, Ceallach. She grinned brightly, pleased to find a familiar face.

"Yes!" She yelled in reply. "Would you please find Yuri Lowell and give this to him?" She brandished an armful of fabric at Ceallach. "This is the Commandant's costume! I must go upstairs and sit with the Emperor!" She would have loved to stay backstage to witness the organized chaos of her play first hand, but she couldn't abandon her royal duties.

Ceallach accepted the bundle with a polite bow.

"Certainly, Princess. I'll find him immediately. I hope you enjoy the fruits of your labour." He said, lips lifting slightly at the corners.

"I will!" Estelle said, with a somewhat hysterical laugh. She spun away, blushing deeply. Ceallach's attentions usually did that to her, not that he was ever overtly flirtatious. He was just naturally charming, and perhaps a bit handsome, with light grey eyes and brown hair that had a few shots of grey in it, despite his young age.

She had met him in Halure three months ago, sitting beneath the great tree and scribbling madly in a book. He had recognized her, and offered his respects. Shortly after, she had recruited his help with this grand mess of a birthday present.

Dodging a few workers who were busy lighting the oil lamps that circled the stage, she continued on her way to the guarded entrance that would eventually lead her to her cousin, and no doubt the best seats.

_Yuri, Flynn. _She thought, pausing to look behind her. _It's all up to you now._

On the other side of the wooden construction, shrugging into a long black cloak, Yuri felt cold fingers run up his spine. He shivered, stealing a glance outside, noting the seats were getting quite full. He had to admit, despite the fact that this entire idea of Estelle's was insane, it was all pretty impressive.

The stage had been built damn smack in the middle of the Market District, in sight of the bridge that he usually took to get to the Upper Quarter from the Lower. It was shaped something like a mini coliseum, the seats elevated all around the stage, the floor of the stage itself built off the ground so that the round access hall they were all currently crammed into ran beneath the seats and lower than the stage. Yuri decided against pondering on how much fat noble weight was above him.

"Excuse me, Yuri Lowell?" A man in plain clothes interrupted his thoughts. Yuri couldn't place his face to save his own life, so he gave up and grunted in affirmative.

The man smiled. "This is Commandant Flynn's costume. Her Highness Estellise asked me to deliver it."

"Ah. Thanks," Yuri said distractedly, fiddling with the mask he was supposed to wear. "He isn't here yet, but I'll pass it along." He stopped messing with the stupid mask and squinted at the stranger. "I'm sorry; you look familiar...but..."

"Ceallach Féidhlimidh," he said, shaking Yuri's hand.

"Ah...what?" Yuri said, missing that one totally.

Ceallach laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry; no one usually understands that's my actual name and not me sneezing the first time." He bowed slightly and began to back away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to round up the extras. Pleasure."

"Same." Yuri called after him, just as Flynn approached from the other end of the hall. Yuri blinked at his change in outfit, and tried not to embarrass himself again by staring so long. Flynn looked so much more vulnerable without his armour, wearing simple brown slacks and boots, and a light beige tunic. He looked much younger, and much more like the fellow street urchin Yuri grew up with. It made him smile tenderly at the memories.

Flynn smiled back in response, a bit confused at his friend's expression. "What?" he asked, getting slightly nervous.

Yuri shook his head to bring himself back to the present. "Nothing. Just forgot how skinny you are without all your gear."

Flynn laughed, taking the costume Yuri offered him. "You're a fine one to talk."

They prepared, Flynn filling Yuri in on the extreme measures the Knights took to make the play safe for the Emperor. "No one gets in with a weapon," he was saying. "I have Knights dressed as civilians in the audience, and no one gets into the section Emperor Ioder is seated at without security and identity checks." The list went on, so detailed that it made Yuri's eyes cross.

"Wow. That's what you ditched me for then, eh?" Flynn turned to him, frowning, a displeased reply already on his lips. He stopped short when he noticed the laughter in his friend's eyes, and rolled his own in response.

"At least they're letting us play with real swords," Yuri said with a wink, taking his blade out from its wrappings. Flynn hmmed in agreement, taking his own sword out.

"Ready?" Flynn asked, spinning his blade around. Yuri pulled his mask down in response, and the drums signalling the beginning of the play thundered around the stage.

The audience hushed, and the large torches lit for guidance along the seats were extinguished, plunging everything except the stage into darkness. Water was poured onto buckets of dry ice, the resulting smoke fanned onto the stage leaving the floor covered in a ghostly mist, lit only by the surrounding floor lamps.

Dozens of darkly cloaked figures, their faces covered in featureless white masks, filtered out onto the stage, their steps following the beat of the drums. Flynn and Yuri merged into the dark crowd at different points, and followed the flow as they were told earlier.

Flynn couldn't help grinning under the cover of his mask. He was having fun, he'd have to admit. Earlier he dreaded this, thinking Her Highness would have some sort of flowery lines for him to deliver. But instead, he got to have a duel with Yuri, completely anonymous. Mostly anonymous, anyhow.

The slow circle in which they had been marching came to a halt along with the drums, and from across the stage Flynn could see Yuri stepping out from the crowd, set apart by the scarlet mask he wore, the same as Flynn's. Flynn did the same, and they met in the centre of the stage, clasping hands, slowly revolving each other.

In the near-quiet, Flynn could hear Yuri's inexplicable breathless laughter.

"Behave yourself," Flynn hissed, fearing Yuri was up to something. They parted as the music started anew, the strings of a guitar adding to the haunting rhythm.

The choreography was easy enough to follow, since it was mostly just walking around the circumference of the stage, and Flynn kept his eyes on Yuri, suspicious. A woman began to sing, her clear voice sending chills up the spines of the audience with the foreign words she sang.

Remembering their cue, Yuri and Flynn met in the middle again, their eerie companions representing their armies still and watching. They stood in front of the other, the music hushed, the audience captured, and the mist from the dry ice disturbed by their steps swirling around them, giving the illusion of bodiless faces.

"Ready?" Flynn whispered.

"I'm ready," Yuri whispered back, amusement in his quiet tone.

With a bit of a flourish Flynn pulled his sword out from beneath his cloak, the newly polished blade glinting in the low light. Swiftly, he attacked Yuri, who easily dogged the exaggerated swipe. They followed like this, Flynn on the attack, playing his part as Catus, Yuri on the defensive as Solvo. Their movements, tempered by their expert swordsmanship, were graceful and flowing, purposefully elaborate in order to better entertain their audience.

Using his own sword that had been hidden in his cloak to block a particularly enthusiastic stab, Yuri laughed once again. "Stop going so easy on me, Commandant."

Flynn chuckled darkly. "No quarter," he promised.

Around them, all hell broke loose as the formerly unmoving extras began to attack one another in a style not unlike Yuri and Flynn's; graceful and embellished. They fought without weapons, only swinging at one another with white gloved hands. Ducking, dodging and rolling from the fake blows, the disarray gave the convincing illusion of a battle.

Ignoring them and instead focusing on Yuri, Flynn watched as his opponent fell easily into a battle stance, his sword held at the ready. They circled the other, waiting and watching for the first move. Flynn broke the standoff and renewed his attack, going after Yuri more forcefully than even their duel at Aurnion. The rest of the actors thankfully gave them a wide berth for their battle, and Flynn forced Yuri on the defensive, Yuri retreating a few steps at the onslaught.

Yuri blocked Flynn's blade once again with his own, and the blades slid down to lock at the guards, forcing them close to another as they fought for dominance. Flynn could see Yuri's eyes beneath his mask, even in the dark. They were focused on his own, full of the strange mystery and intelligence that Flynn always noticed. The battle around them and the audience ceased to exist; even the music was faint compared to the sound of their breathing and Flynn's blood pounding in his ears.

They didn't have any words for each other this time. They didn't need any.

_So that's the difference,_ Flynn thought distantly, remembering their last battle at Aurnion. It had felt so different then to fight his friend, something he had pointed out but neither could place. Yuri forced Flynn back with a grunt and a massive push, Flynn nearly falling backwards as he stumbled. They fell back into an attack pattern, neither at the advantage, their blades always coming horrifyingly close to the audience's perception.

Their journey had changed them, Flynn knew. Despite knowing each other since they were barely out of toddler-hood, they still had their distance, a line that would never be crossed with their different skills and ideals.

_He is my equal. In everything that we do, we'll always be on the same level, battlefield or otherwise._ This was the only person who no matter what Flynn achieved as a Commandant would achieve the same thing, in his own way. _The difference is that there isn't a line anymore. _

They had started their journey without really knowing who the other was, and had come out in the end with true understanding, and respect. _Yuri will always be my other half now._

However, all of the warm feelings Flynn was experiencing towards his friend were slightly marred when Flynn was nearly given a new haircut by Yuri as he ducked underneath the swinging blade. Though his thoughts had been nearly sub-conscious, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, should he fall on his own blade and disappoint the Princess.

* * *

Sodia bowed, clearing her throat pointedly. "Your Imperial Highnesses, this way please." The Emperor and the Princess turned from one another, smiling. The Princess' face was flushed with excitement, her smile pretty as she received her cousin's thanks.

The Emperor smiled wistfully at the emptying stage. "Would that I could stay and thank the actors personally." His smile grew at Sodia's slightly horrified expression. "But I shall follow you, Captain, lest I give you and the Commandant nightmares." He chuckled, gesturing for his cousin to lead.

They ended up in the back of the stage, a small army keeping any unwelcome guests from wandering near the Emperor. An unremarkable carriage waited for them, windows covered by curtains, the drivers lightly armoured knights. Sodia cast suspicious eyes around their perimeter, expecting an attack at any moment.

_One thing is certain, _she thought, _the Emperor is NEVER to leave the castle again. Ever. _She wasn't much of a drinker, especially since her promotions, but after this ordeal she felt as if a bottle of whisky might be able to calm her nerves. Maybe. Not that she'd actually try.

And Gods, did she ever hate plays. _Why couldn't the Princess have settled with a nice amulet?_

Alas, such was her scowl when she offered her hand without much thought to help the Princess into the carriage that it took Estellise aback.

The Princess paused, half in the carriage. Sodia saw her surprised expression, and for a heartbeat thought Estellise was seeing an attacker approach from behind, ready to overtake them and slay the Emperor. But then the Princess smiled brightly, her eyes dancing.

"Thank you, Captain! I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help. I am in your debt."

Sodia stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face, still holding the Lady's hand. She blinked. The Princess gave one last smile and climbed into the cab. Sodia stared after her for a moment, until she realized how warm her face felt. Which in turn made her blush all the more.

_Foolish,_ she thought. And then scowled.

* * *

Massive apologies for taking forever and a day to update. I've had this part written for ages, got stuck trying to incorporate a tricky scene and just never ended up finishing it. And then moved and got a new job, so my writing schedule got a bit messed. Ah well, I shall do my best to post at least one chapter a month.

Sodia/Estelle? Maybe. I initially considered Raven/Sodia...but nah. Just looking for different couples ;)

Anywho, despite the long wait, I hope you all continue to read!


End file.
